


Wincest one shots

by WincestWhisperer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestWhisperer/pseuds/WincestWhisperer
Summary: A collection of wincest stories I have written. Will take requests
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest season 8 episode 1 when the brothers reunite

Drunk on love part 1 

Sam's POV

"Sammy?" Dean says breathlessly as I drop my bags on the floor and close the door to the small cabin. His voice even after all this time it still makes my heartbeat faster and my pulse quicken. I thought I would never see him again. Even when he called me, I didn't dare let myself hope it was real, that he was real.

I step towards him wanting nothing more than to wrap my arms around him but instead I'm tackled to the ground. "I'm not a demon Dean!" I yell as he slices my arm with the blade and pours holly water on me. Even though his entire body being on top of me isn't something I would complain about in any circumstances. 

"My turn, " Dean says jumping off of me and holding the knife and holly water out for me.

"I don't need to, I know it's you."

"Damn it Sammy!" he says dousing himself and slicing open his forearm. 

Finally, after what feels like hours, he holds out his arms to me and I crush myself into him. Only now finally allowing myself to believe this is real. 

He releases me to quickly with a smile tugging on those perfect lips I would sell my soul to have on mine. I look up to those green eyes realizing I'm practically staring at his lips, not wanting him to figure out just how badly I missed him but then his gaze is directed to mine too. 

******

"You... didn't look for me?" 

Shame overwhelms me and I can't even speak. How do I explain it to him? How do I even begin to try to describe what this past year has been like without coming off as not caring about him? I can see the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of his, I know what he's thinking, that I didn't care but it has never been like that not ever, I need him to see that. 

"No, that's smart, " he says sadly and I can feel my heart shatter beneath my skin. All I ever do is let down everyone I love. I let down Jess, I let down Bobby, my dad but when I see my brother look at me as if I've betrayed him that's my undoing. 

The worst thing I've ever done, my biggest regret, the thing that makes me not even want to get out of bed in the morning is how many times I have let the man I love more than life itself down. 

"Dean... I, " but before I can finish he's grabbing the keys to the impala out of my hands and storming out the door leaving me here. After a few minutes, I walk out the door to see dean gone. I try to call him over and over but it just goes to voicemail. 

I sigh as I get out my phone searching for the nearest bar knowing damn well that's where he'll be. Luckily there is only one for the next thirty miles, so I take the only car out front and head out to my brother who understandably hates me but I doubt he can hate me more than I hate myself. 

When I pull into the parking lot of Ashtray I see the impala sitting right there in the back. I park next to it and sigh as I get out and walk into the bar. 

When I walk in my eyes immediately fall on Dean. He has a pitcher of what looks like bourbon and it's already almost completely drained. That's Deans version of running away, getting lost in the haze of booze and women. Me? I actually run away. As awful as it is. 

I sit next to him and he doesn't even acknowledge me just holds up two fingers signaling for more alcohol. 

When the bartender steps in front of me she smiles at me in a way that makes her intentions clear but I couldn't be bothered. All I see, all I ever have seen is Dean.

"I'll take a bottle of the strongest you got."

She stares at me for a moment before reaching behind her back and pulling out a bottle of everclear.   
"You sure about that baby? This shit isn't a joke."

I slap down a wad of cash as I gently take the bottle out of her hands chugging about a shot glass of the clear liquid. It burns going down my throat. But I barley feel it. She's looking at me like I'm out of my mind. 

Then turns away and leaves me alone with Dean who is staring at me now. He reaches out grabbing the bottle from me, "Don't fucking kill yourself Sammy for fuck sake."

"I would deserve it." I say truly meaning it. 

He puts the bottle out of reach from me, " Don't say that, you don't ever say that again."

"Why not? All I ever fucking do is ruin everything I touch. I don't blame you for hating me."

His head snaps up at me then, "is that what you think that I hate you? Sammy... nothing you could do or say will ever make me hate you. Do you understand me? I might be mad at you but I will never never hate you."

His words wash over me and I'm so relieved I could cry. " you should hate me." 

He takes the pitcher chugging the rest as I reach for the bottle of bourbon and start to chug it along side of him. I have to make him understand and I can only do that by telling him the truth. My horrible truth that will finally explain my awful decisions. But if he didn't hate me before... he might when I'm done. 

"Dean... I want..."

"Who is she?" He asks quietly.

"What?"

"The car... it smelled like perfume. Who is she Sam... did you... are you..." he trails off. 

Only then do I remember Amelia. The girl I left behind to come find my brother. The shame deepens. He must think I moved on, he must think I really didn't care about him. I know how it must look.

"Amelia," I say quietly almost flinching when her name falls off my lips. 

"Do you love her? You've been with her all this time haven't you? No wonder you didn't look for me, you finally got the normal life you have always wanted Sammy. Are you even glad I'm back?"

"Am I glad you're back?" I ask astonished. I look around at the crowded bar. I grab his hand dragging him to his feet and pulling him outside. 

"Dean, you really want to know how I feel? After I tell you... you probably will hate me for good but I'm drunk enough to not care."


	2. Drunk on love part 2

Drunk on love part 2 

Sammy Pov

"Do you remember what happened the last time you left me?" I say quietly as we both sit on the hood of the impala. 

"Yeah, Sammy, I do, end of the world and all that jazz, demon blood, I remember everything."

"Yeah, when you went to hell I was so lost, I blamed myself, I drank myself away in a rate even you wouldn't keep up with. So when Ruby came offering me a way out of the despair I took it. Losing you once was the lowest part of my life, how exactly was I suppose to handle it a second time? I thought you were dead Dean, everyone was gone. But you being ripped away from me in an instance... that I couldn't take so I ran. I found Amelia and I hid. From everything, if you weren't here I wouldn't hunt. That had been what had gotten you killed and I just couldn't be apart of that world anymore, not without you." 

"Sammy, " Deans starts but I stop him.

"You think I didn't look for you because I didn't care about you? Dean, don't you get it? I care about you too much, I need you too much, I love you too much. If I would have known where you ended up I would have moved heaven and hell to save you or join you. But Dean I didn't know and I had no way of finding out. What would you have wanted me to do? Because it was all I could do not to lose myself again. I love you Dean, always fucking have always fucking will."

"I love you too Sammy."

I smile wishing he meant it the same way, "you're more than a brother to me, Dean, do you see now? I'm fucked up." He laughs at me then. I expected a solid punch in the face, or to be left here stranded but I didn't think he would laugh at me. This is infinitely worse.

"Sammy, " he says between gasps, " why do you think I shacked up with Lisa three seconds after you were gone and ditched her just as quickly the second you got back? Why do you think I dragged you back into this life? Why do you think after I found out I wasn't a part of your heaven..."

"That wasn't true, Zachariah altered it you know that."

He holds his finger over my lip and I shiver at his touch. "I know that now but I didn't then, so I threw away my Samulet."

"Samulet?" I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. 

"Its the nickname I gave it okay? Shut up and stop interrupting me or I swear I'll cut a lock of that magnificent hair, I threw it away because I thought I didn't mean anything to you. It was never about the apocalypse, I just used it as an excuse and I have regretted it ever since. Sammy, I did those things because I love you. I am in love with you and that's exactly why those winged bastards altered our heaven because they knew it would break me. And it did."

I take the necklace out of my pocket and place it in Deans hands, for a moment he just stares and then he's yanking at it in a flash and latching it around his neck, "you fished it out?"

"Of course, I carry it around in my pocket every day... It was like holding a piece of you, of us."

"Sammy, " he says his eyes getting glassy, his hand comes up to caress my face, "I love you, you big stupid jack ass." 

"I love you too jerk."

"I should kick your ass for not telling me sooner bitch, " he smashes his lips against mine, I can taste the bourbon on his breath and I want to devour it. "You're officially forgiven for purgatory." He says breathlessly in between kisses.

He deepens the kiss as I tangle my fingers in his fine hair, there wasn't a time that I have ever been this happy. All my life I've felt like I was missing something and this is it, this is everything. "Just don't ever let it happen again."

"I won't, " I say gasping, his lips trailing down my neck keeping me flushed. "I'll burn the world we save to ashes just to have you in my arms again."

"Same," he breathes, "it's fucked up."

"We're both fucked up." I agree. 

"I don't really care though." Dean says with that smirk and a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, me either."

"Hey, Sammy?" He asks after he pries his lips away from mine with a pained force. "What are you going to tell the girl?"

"The truth, " I say simply, "that she's not the one, the one got sent to purgatory and now that he's back I'm never letting him go again. Or something like that." I say smirking.

"Do it now then, you're mine, only mine and I'm not sharing you."

"In a minute, " I say gently tugging on the amulet bringing him to me once again, I wind my arms around his neck as my lips hover over his ear, " first things first, " I say tugging off his shirt. 

A wicked smile plays on his lips as he shoves me down hard on the hood of his beloved impala, "you're right, it's all about priorities Sammy and you will always be my number one." He says as his lips crash down on mine.


	3. You're mine part 1

Dean POV 

I walk back to the room feeling deflated, I only made around one hundred tonight from pool. Only a hundred fucking dollars, that's not even enough to keep the room for a week. Not including food, I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll figure it out like I always do. I have to protect my Sam. Get it together Winchester he's your brother, not your property not yours.   
I scold myself or at least try to but there's no use in keeping up pretenses in my own head. Sam Winchester is mine. He doesn't know it but it changes nothing. 

I open the door, so ready to see him, I just hope he'll be happy I'm coming back so early rather than realizing what it means. I've failed. As I turn the door it stops. Confusion sets in until I realize the chain on the door. I hear a moan from inside and it all comes together. My Little brother is stroking himself. I should turn around, give him his privacy, a normal brother would but I'm not normal. I'm a freak who's in love with his little brother. I almost laugh at the thought of Sam as little. He's a lumberjack of a man. And the thought of his six-foot-four frame sprawled out on his bed, those thick tree limb legs open wide, those big rough hands grasping his dick that I just know will be as massive as him, it's too much to walk away from. 

I peek in ignoring the chain and I freeze. Sam isn't alone, in fact, he's on all fours as some fucking guy rams into him harder and harder. My first curl at my side as this fucking douchebag lets out a cry of ecstasy and shutters into my baby brother. My brother, mine! 

I watch frozen in my anger, it takes everything I have not to take the gun from my side and send a bullet into the skull of the spikey black-haired man taking advantage of my brother.

I watch as he pulls up his pants and puts something into Sams's hands. "Until the next time baby," he goes to whisper something into Sams's ear and at that point, I see red. Before I know it the chain keeping me from entering the room is broken in pieces in my hand and I'm storming in like I own the damn place but I don't own the room, however, the man standing there naked and shocked looking like a Greek statue is another story. He's mine. 

All logic evaporates from my mind, that line I promised myself I would never cross is erased, my will power not to take my brother and spread his perfect asscheeks wide and ready for my pulsating dick is completely obligated by pure need and rage. Anger so fucking more real than anything else I have ever felt besides the lust I have for Sam, anger that someone else fucked my brother. 

The guy looks as if he's seen a ghost, I'm inches from his face, "He's not your baby, that's my brother you were defiling my eighteen -year-old brother!" I pick the guy up by his neck, enjoying the gasping noises the prick makes, his legs dangle in the air, "if you come near my brother ever again, I'll fucking end you."

"Why don't you let Sammy decide for himself. He is an adult now or have you forgotten?”

I tighten my hand around his neck no longer holding back, no longer caring if this idiot never breathes again. Actually, I would quite prefer it he stops forever. 

”My brother has been eighteen for one month and you're a middle-aged man who's been fucking him how long?” The mans face instantly pales, ”thats what I thought.”   
Before his lungs can give out Sam is there yanking my hands away with so much strength, his veins pulse as he grabs my arms pinning me back against him. Against his still naked body. The feel of Sam behind me is more than enough to make me lose all sense of reality. All my senses are full of nothing but Sam.

"Cas go now."

"Sam!" The blue-eyed man says deeply.

"I can handle Dean and I'll be fine just go I’ll call you tomorrow."

"The fuck you will!" I scream as I thrash in Sam's arms the anger overpowering my sexual desire for the moment. The blue-eyed man looks deeply into Sam's eyes and then nods his head. 

"Bye Sammy, " and with that, he's gone and I'm left in Sams's arms, I stop thrashing immediately hoping that Sam will let me stay here. But he releases me and strides to the door closing it. I watch that perfect ass as he shuts the door and then he turns and I'm frozen again. 

Sam is... beautiful, I mean he's always been beautiful but that is not the body of an eighteen -year-old, hard muscle glistening on every inch of his toned tanned body. His dick... for fuck sake, it's a mammoth. I think I know why they call him moose. He notices my eyes on him and he looks down as if only just now noticing he's naked. A blush forms on his perfect cheeks, "sorry Dean, you can yell at me after I put on some pants." 

I watch him stride to his suitcase and bend over to rifle through it, I start to walk up to him to spread those cheeks with my hands and shove my dick right in-between. When he turns around holding on to his clothes I'm inches from him. I could reach out to grasp that mammoth between his thighs. 

"Fuck Dean, dude some space? I'm kinda naked."

"Oh, I know." I can't help the lust practically oozing from my voice. Exposing my darkest secret. 

Sam looks at me weirdly before excusing himself. He comes back fully clothed.

"Now Dean, just let me explain."

The anger is back in full force."What the fuck Sam?! I leave for an hour and you... you start fucking guys?? Who is that?"

"A customer," he says silently. 

"Sammy no! You sold yourself?"

"How'd you do tonight?" Sam spits, "hustling pool isn't enough Dean." he uncurls his first and I see a wad of hundreds. 

"Is that...?"

"From tonight? Yeah, Castiel who you just manhandled and strangled is my best client and now I've probably lost him." He says sadly. 

The rage boils under my skin from somewhere so deep and I know I'm furious for the wrong reasons. "Don't say his name to me ever again."

"Dean, calm down, Cas is different he's..."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Dean, what the fuck? Calm down."

"How many?" I screech storming up to him, "how many perverts have you fucking sold yourself to?" I demand not sure I can handle the answer. 

"Only three, it's only been about a month, but Dean I have made enough money to change our lives."

"Oh, so you're a high-end whore? That makes it okay!"

"Dean, " he says hurt but I'm too angry, I'm too... Jealous.

"You sold yourself to child molesters. You gave away..." I stop myself from finishing that sentence. "What's mine" I almost added. 

"Castiel is not a pervert Dean he's..."

But Sam doesn't get to finish that sentence because I'm on him. When he says that bastard's name I can't stand the look in his eyes. Castiel isn't just a client to him it was so fucking obvious. I will erase that bastard from my brother's mind if it's the last mother fucking thing I do.

I grab the soft fabric of Sams's shirt and rip the it in half.

"Dean?" Those hazel eyes look back at me lost and confused but there's something else in those irises, lust. 

To be continued ♥️


	4. You're mine part 2

Sam's POV 

"Dean," I try to say it as a protest but it comes out as a moan, "what are you doing."

"Making you forget him and all the others, you belong to me, Sammy."

"But we're brothers, it's... wrong, " I pant. To which Dean just grins. 

"Well, we've never been right, have we Sam? Don't pretend like you don't want this, don't you do that, don't pretend that man has anything on me." 

I bite my lip, knowing he's fucking right. Cas is fucking phenomenal and he could make me forget for just a little while but Dean is... Dean is my entire world, it was always Dean I just didn't know I could have him. 

He loops his fingers into my belt loops and pulls me into his chest. "Try to tell me, you don't want this," he says huskily through gritted teeth, "lie to me and tell me you aren't coming apart under my fingertips. You want this Sam."

My name coming from those plump lips in that voice that's sex itself pushes me over, I grab his cheeks and slam my lips onto his, his response is instant and demanding of more. He feels so fucking good, this is wrong so so wrong but it feels too good to care. 

He shoves his tongue into my mouth and I'm tangling mine with his, both of us dueling for dominance, neither one us gentle, I've been denying myself for far too long. Dean tries to take control but I spin him around pressing him up against the wall, " wait your turn," I purr in his ear. His palms are grasping the wall as I slide my hands down his jeans grasping his ankles and spreading his legs wider apart. When I have him where I want him I run my hands up his legs, to his thigh and higher, I press myself against him as my hand wraps around his waist, I flick the button on his jeans and with one hand I unzip his pants sliding them along his muscular legs alongside his boxers. 

And then I'm disregarding my own clothes, I start to kiss his inner thigh, my hands grasping his cheeks and squeezing. Dean is a moaning mess in my hands. I press my naked body against him as I tear his shirt off of him it hits the floor with a soft thud and my hands are all over him. 

Exploring his muscular chest, drifting lower and lower until my hands find what it's really after. His pulsating dick in my hand feels fucking amazing. I stroke him harder and harder as he pants, " Sam," he says in a moan, " I need your dick inside me now. Please, baby, give it to me!"

I wet my finger with my tongue and slip it inside, Dean starts shouting so loud I'm sure every one of our neighbors is getting a show. It only makes me smile more. 

"Your dick Sam! Not your fingers, fuck me with that mammoth between your legs or so help me..."

I shove two fingers in instead as I lightly bite his ear, " what are you going to do baby boy? You'll take what I give you when I want to give it and you'll love every minute of it." I whisper in his ear. 

"Oh fuck, Sam, you're so fucking hot, I need your dick baby please."

My grin widens, " you sound so pretty when you beg for it Dean," I take out my fingers and shove my dick inside him, he's so fucking ready for me I slide right in. He lets out a string of curses as I slam into him over and over. 

I latch on to his dick, stroking it in my hands as I push into him deeper, harder, "fuck Sam fuck, fuck," he's shaking as he lets out one last moan and I can feel him coming apart.

As he's coming I pull out of him and spin him around to take his dick in my mouth, I swallow every last drop, he tastes a little bitter, a little sweet and a lot... of just Dean. 

Even after he's done I'm sucking on him, the feel of his thick dick feels too good to ignore, his hands are yanking at my hair and his head is thrown against the wall, his eyes blissed-out, he comes again on my lips and then his knees give out and he stumbles to the ground. I catch him bringing him to the bed. 

"For fuck sake Sammy, you... fuck, I... that was so fucking amazing."

I grin at him as I wrap my hands around his bare waist pulling him into my arms. 

Suddenly Dean is spinning around to face me," I'm sorry I called you... a... I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean it I would never mean that I was just so fucking jealous, I couldn't even see straight. I'm still jealous."

I cradle his face in my hands, " they don't matter, they never did, I belong to you Dean, only ever with you."

He bites his lip as if he's almost nervous, " what about the douche from earlier."

I gather my words carefully, taking care to avoid using his name, " he's gone, you're here with me and I will never want anyone else ever again. Until tonight I thought you weren't an option, baby I thought you would find the idea of us revolting. I thought you would find me revolting if I told you what I wanted, " I caress his warm cheek meeting those green eyes, " what I have always wanted." 

Dean nods, relief clear on his face, " full permission to kill his ass next time I see him?"

I chuckle, "so you can get sent to prison? Never being able to have you withering in my arms again? I think the fuck not."

"Point taken, a prison sentence isn't exactly the best start to a relationship."

"Neither would be me finding a way to get arrested so I could be with you."

"I love you, Sammy, always fucking have." He chuckles, " you know I never thought I was the jealous type until you started dating and then tonight I fucking lost it."

"How do you think I felt every time you brought another girl home?" 

"Oh fuck baby... I'm sorry."

I smile at him, " it doesn't matter. Nothing before matters."

Dean looks at me again a small smile playing on his lips, " technically I've already broken the law, you just turned eighteen and my fantasies started long before then.”

"You know age doesn't matter if your brothers," I grin, " cancels it all out."

"So we're only breaking one cosmic law? I like your logic, baby."

He nestles his head into the crook of my arm and as we start to fall asleep his voice slick with sleep sounds in my ear, " next time it's my turn, Sammy."


End file.
